


Sweet Depravity

by violet_midnight



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_midnight/pseuds/violet_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning sun leaked in from the curtains, bathing the resting body lying within the bed. Hyde's American tour was finally over, and however short it was, had still tired the singer out. Pushing himself slowly from the bed, he groaned at his clock, noting the early hour. He intended to stay in bed for several more hours, but Hyde had to see his band mates from L'arc en Ciel, all curious to know how his solo tour to the US had gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempted Jrock related fan fiction, so you’ll have forgive me for all my little mistakes. I will do my best and I hope you stick around for the rest of the chapters. And please enjoy. ^^ And also, I do not hate Megumi and could care less if her and Hyde are truly divorced or not, nor do I hate Sakura, I just needed a bad guy. XD

The morning sun leaked in from the curtains, bathing the resting body lying within the bed. Hyde's American tour was finally over, and however short it was, had still tired the singer out. Pushing himself slowly from the bed, he groaned at his clock, noting the early hour. He intended to stay in bed for several more hours, but Hyde had to see his band mates from L'arc en Ciel, all curious to know how his solo tour to the US had gone.

He also couldn't forget to pick up his son from Megumi's, not wanting to leave the child in her hands too long. They're devoice had been finalized before he had left for touring, giving Megumi one of the many homes they shared, as well as partial custody of their son, although she only seemed to use it when visiting her parents, so that she could appear the loving mother they all pictured her to be. Hyde only hoped her family knew better.

Pulling himself out of bed, Hyde made his way to the kitchen, his bare chest enjoying the cool air while his legs were covered in red fennel pajama bottoms. He began to mark off the list of things to do for the day within his head when the sounds and site of two large poppers went off in his face, making the small man jump back at least 3 feet. As he slowly regained his normal breathing, he moved his eyes towards the source of the scare, finding a grinning Tetsu and Yukihiro, still holding up the poppers, while Ken stood a few feet away, hiding his amusement behind a cigarette.

"What the hell-"

"Welcome back, Doiha-chan!" Tetsu grinned more widely than he already was, moving forward to embrace the other tightly, while Yukihiro threw away their now useless poppers.

"Tetsu, why are you guys here?" Hyde ended their hug after a gentle squeeze, looking at the bassist, "We were meeting later."

"Yes, we were." Yukihiro piped in, coming to stand close to the other two, slipping an arm around Tetsu's waist, clearly showing that they were lovers. "But if we had met later today, not all of us would have been able to come, Haido."

"But you're all standing-"

"Sakura is coming too, Hyde" Ken spoke for the first time, exhaling his cigarette smoke as he did, "He said he had some free time today, and since you two hadn't seen each other in a while, he wanted to come."

"Oh." Hyde did his best to hide the slight wince that went throughout his body, Ken being the only one who noticed. It wasn't that Hyde harbored any ill feelings for his ex-drummer and ex-lover, it was just he didn't really feel like associating his first day back with the man. After Sakura had left L'arc en Ciel for the drug charges on him in 97, Hyde did his best to keep their relationship together, but was unable to get through to the drummer. He carried his feelings for the other until his marriage to Megumi in 2000, surprising everyone in the band, as well as Sakura.

He could only imagine their reactions when he would finally get around to telling them he was devoiced from Megumi, but choosing to do it another time. Without Sakura watching his every move.

Hyde was taken from his thoughts as the happy bassist pushed him towards his room once more, grinning the whole time. "Go change, Haido, we don't want to leave Sakura waiting, do we?"

He took his friends advice, no matter how much he disliked to and went to change, immerging from his bed room in a pair of black pants and a simple black tank, his silver jewelry glittering as he walked from his room, grabbing a black military styled jacket from his hallway closet, coming towards the door to find only Ken left in his home. He greeted the other with a small nod as he went to kneel down to slip on his boots.

"Sorry, Hyde, I know you don't want to see Sakura right now, but you know Tetsu. He doesn't want there to be any unfriendliness between him and the rest of us. He was with L'arc for a long time."

"I know, Ken." Hyde stood back up as he finished lacing his boots, giving the other a slight smile, "I can handle it. Just don't say anything about the divorce, alright? I know the minute I tell Tetsu, he'll have a fit and I don't want to start thinking about Sakura's."

“You can trust me, Haido.” Ken told him softly before breaking out in a sheepish grin, “Besides, Saku gets all his info from getting me dead drunk, and I don’t I see that happening this early.” Hyde gave a soft chuckle and agreed with the other before they both started heading towards the front door. As they got outside, they were greeted with the site of Tetsu and Yukihiro wrapped in a loving embrace, lips sealed in a searing kiss as the drummer held the bassist up against the car. Hyde’s face broke out in a deep flush while Ken merely shook his head, already too use to seeing them like this.

“Tetsu, Yukkie, enough.” Ken hit them both playfully over on the head, getting almost identical groans from the two, “I don’t think Haido wants to see you guys make-out.”

Hyde silently thanked his friend, piling into the back with him while the couple got into the front, Tetsu taking the driver’s seat and starting the car up. Hyde breathed a sigh of relief as the car started towards the restaurant, before his body twitch at the first question his band mate decided to throw to him.

“So Haido, do you need to phone your wife to let her know you’re back?”

Damn Yukihiro.

*~*

They arrived at the restaurant an hour or so later, Sakura standing patiently outside, smiling as he recognized Tetsu’s car. He greeted Ken first, embracing his friend for a few moments before drawing back, smiling at the other’s, but as his gaze fall onto Hyde, the smile changed. It was more loving, almost seductive, making the shorter man flush once more, not use to the affection of the other.

“You look well, Haido-chan.” Sakura kept that smile in place, even as they walked inside to take a seat. Hyde was placed next to Sakura while Ken was on his other side, Tetsu and Yukihiro sitting close to one another.

“Thank you Sakura.” He spoke quietly, looking over his menu with his head bowed down low. They ordered both their drinks and food a moment later, Tetsu and Yukihiro taking the time to give one another loving looks, hands laced underneath the table. Ken watched them with slight amusement while he kept an eye on Sakura, noticing how his friend sat more closely to Hyde as he spoke.

“How have you been, Haido-chan?” Sakura kept on with the suffix, his smile still held very well in place.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Hyde kept his eye on a invisible object before him, not wanting to look at the other, “And yourself?”

“I have been fine…but I’m shocked to hear of your devoice from Megumi.” Hyde felt his blood go instantly cold, whipping his head up to look at the other, his hair falling over his widened eyes.

“What did you just-”

“Is that true, Haido?” Tetsu blinked at his friend, honestly surprised, while Yukihiro wore a similar look on his face.

“I’m sorry…had you not told them yet?” Sakura looked him over before placing the smile back on, “But I’m sure there is another person now, right, Haido?”

“Uh…” He didn’t want to say anything, not wanting to give the other an opportunity to try and open their relationship again. He was about to force out whatever he could come up with when his phone suddenly rang in his pocket, drawing the other’s attention away from Sakura. Hyde took the phone before answering it, not caring who it was on the other line, but just thankful for having someone get his attention towards something else.

“Hello, this is Hyde.”

There came a sultry voice from other end, making Hyde flush soft pink in the face. “Ah, Haido! I meant to call you earlier, but I was in a meeting. Have you return to Japan already?”

Camui Gackt.

“G-Gacchan! Yeah, I just got back last night…” He made a mental note to thank Gackt later, turning away from Sakura, not checking the look of disgust the other gave his phone, “And you didn’t need to call…”

“Well, how else was I to know how your tour went?” The other chuckled, the laughter making Hyde feel warm all over, “When are you free again? I wanted to invite you over so I could hear about more. Phones are far too cold.”

“I can come around later…I have to pick up Tohru from Megumi’s…” Hyde spook quietly, trying to ignore the kissing motions Tetsu was making his way, opting to throw a fork at his head to get him to stop, “You don’t mind if I bring him do you?”

“Tohru? Haido, I adore your son. Besides, I want to see how much he’s grown as of late. We’ve both been so busy, I haven’t seen the boy in nearly 6 months.” Hyde could hear the excitement in the other’s voice, knowing full well how much Gackt loved his child, often taking Tohru over with him when Megumi went out with her friends. His friends voice came back again after a moment, sounding more neutral this time, “So when can I except you? I made curry…”

Hyde felt his belly instantly grumble at the thought of Gackt’s curry, almost always having it when he went over to the other’s home. He smiled, nodding his head even if the other couldn’t see. “That sounds wonderful…I could be over in a few hours…I’m having breakfast with everyone right now…”

“That’s quite alright. I’ll see you in a few hours and tell everyone I said hello.” Hyde assumed that was going to be his goodbye before he heard Gackt speak more softly, almost in a sympatric tone, “I’m sorry…to hear about you and Megumi, Haido. I hope it hasn’t been too hard for you and Tohru…”

Hyde felt his face flush softly, always feeling warm when Gackt was kind to him. “Its alright, Gacchan, really…it was going to happen…I just hope I’ll be able to be a good father to Tohru.” He could care less what he media thought of him, their devoice rumored for years before it actually happened. What he wanted most was his son’s happiness.

“You’re a wonderful father, Haido, and your son loves you very much. You needn’t worry about that.” Gackt spoke softly to him once more, his words making Hyde feel warm all over again, “So, I will see you and Tohru in a few hours. I’ll see if I can’t get him something special before you two arrive.”

“You spoil my child, Gacchan.” Hyde chuckled before he spoke his goodbyes to the other, putting his phone away after one look at it. When he rose his head, he found both Tetsu and Ken grinning at him, making his cheeks go a deeper shade of red. “W-What?”

“You have a date with Gaaackt~” Tetsu teased him, giggling a moment later.

“It’s not a-”

“He’s completely in love with you.” Ken stated flat out, making Hyde flush even more deeply, “You know that, right?” He grinned along with the other members of L’arc, Sakura the only one who seemed enraged by the phone call.

“He is not!” Hyde spat back at them, red in the face and sulking like his 2 year old son. He didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of Gackt actually liking him both excited and frightened the smaller man. Gackt was beautiful, always kind to both him and his son, and no matter what was going on with him, would stop all his plans just to help the follow vocalist.

But the thought of Gackt being in love with him…? It was too much to handle.

“So what if this Gackt is falling for Haido-chan?” Sakura piped in just as their food arrived, already digging into his, “Its not like Haido likes him back, do you?” Sakura shot him an almost threatening look, making Hyde shift in his chair.

“No, of course not…” He buried his face as close as he could to his plate, eating quickly, so he might get out of Sakura’s company as soon as possible. He didn’t like how things were going, especially after his call from Gackt. It made him worry, worry whether or not Sakura truly wanted him back now, with his seperation from Megumi settled. At one time, he would of taken Sakura back in a heart beat, but now…? And what if Gackt truly…?

Taking another bite of his food, he kept his mind on his son and the night he was about to have with Gackt, letting Sakura fall to the very back of his mind, only praying the other would stay there.


	2. Chapter 2

“Daddy!” Tohru pulled on the sleeve of Haido’s shirt as they came up to Gackt’s door, starring up at his father with large brown eyes, “Daddy, are we going to see Gakun today?” Hyde had already told the boy several times before they had arrived, but he smiled none the less, answering the repeated question, yet again.

“Yes, Tohru, and Gakun is going to be very happy to see you.” Hyde replied as he knocked softly on the door, waiting for either You or Gackt to answer it, his son bouncing in place.

“Yay, Gakun!! Will You be there too, daddy?” Tohru looked back up at his father, continuing to bounce on his heels.

“We’ll see, Tohru.” Hyde chuckled at his son, loving the obvious excitement the boy showed whenever they went over to Gackt’s home. At least he knew Tohru would adore Gackt no matter what happened. He felt his face go red just as You answered the door, smiling to Hyde before smiling further at Tohru, kneeling down to his height.

“Hello Tohru.”

“You!” Tohru erupted loudly, letting go of Hyde’s hand and hugging You as tightly as he could with his small arms, “I missed you, uncle You!”

“And I missed you too, Tohru.” You chuckled before letting go, showing the two of them in, “Gacchan has been talking none stop about the two of you coming over.” You smiled to Hyde, taking the other’s coat while they watched Tohru run down the hall, looking for Gackt.

“Tohru really missed you two…” Hyde smiled to him before he heard the sound of his son squealing, turning his head just in time to see Gackt pick Tohru up and hug the boy tightly, a large smile playing on his lips.

“Gakun!!” Tohru squealed, hugging the other in return, jumping up and down in the man’s arms. “Did you miss me, Gakun?”

“I missed you very much, Tohru.” Gackt smiled openly to the boy, a true smile that he rarely showed to anyone, “I missed you and Haido.”

“Hello Gacchan.” Hyde came to stand next to the other, loving the expression of delight on his sons face. Taking another step forward, he found himself taken into the familiar hug he received from Gackt; but finding the hug itself feeling different… But before he could find what was different, his friend pulled back, leading him towards the living room, Tohru still in arm.

“The curry is almost done, if you’ll give me just a few more minutes.” Gackt smiled to Hyde warmly, showing him over to the couch before placing Tohru on the floor, kneeling down to his height once more, “And Torhu; you stay and keep your daddy company, alright?”

“Hai!” Tohru shouted excitedly before trotting over to his father, taking a seat on the couch with him, Gackt leaving to the other room to finish their meal. Tohru focused on the TV for a moment before looking up at Hyde, smiling to him, “Do you like seeing Gakun, daddy?”

Hyde smiled in amusement at his son, ruffling the boy’s hair gently. “I do, Tohru…very much.” The voice of his friend came onto the TV, both him and Tohru turning back to it as one of Gackt’s older PVs came on; Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto. Hyde admired the younger form of his friend, noting that Gackt hadn’t really changed much over the years. He was just as beautiful as he was back then, a blush coming over Hyde’s face every time Gackt’s legs were spread out during the PV; being at least thankful that his friend was covering the one spot that would make him go even redder in the face.

“He was a lot younger than, huh, Hyde-san?” You came into the room, smiling to the other before watching as well, “She wasn’t too bad looking…” He added randomly as the woman came onto the screen, looking back at Hyde for a response.

His son beat him to it.

“Gakun is much prettier!!” Tohru shouted, gaining a look from both man; one of amusment from You, the other of surprise from Hyde. But the next comment was what really made his father surprised, “Don’t you think so, daddy?”

“Umm…Tohru…” Hyde looked down at his son’s pleading eyes, unable to lie to them. He gave the boy a soft smile, slightly flush in the face as he answered, “yes, Tohru, Gakun is much prettier than her.”

He heard the sound of a body slamming into one of the dinning room chairs, a burst of curses coming from the person hitting it; Gackt. His friend looked up, looking slightly embarrassed; sporting a similar blush as Hyde. Could he have heard…?

“Daddy thinks your pretty, Gakun!!” Tohru shouted happily, his innocence shown so plainly on his face. If Gackt hadn’t heard it before, his son certainly took care of it for him.

“I heard, Tohru.” Gackt smiled down at the boy, taking a seat next to him and petting his hair affectionately, “And I think your daddy is pretty too.”

Hyde was beginning to feel his face couldn’t get any redder. He lifted his head to find You looking at him, a knowing smile on his face, as if he could read the thoughts coming to the other. He took his gaze back to the TV, finding Tohru had taken the remote to Gackt’s TV, changing the channel to one of the many music stations on air. It just so happened to be playing one of his newest PVs; Season’s Call.

As if things couldn’t get any worse…

“Ah, Hyde-san, its one of your newer one’s, correct?” You asked him politely, taken in by the video just as the other’s in the room were.

“Yeah…”

“Daddy looks good, huh, Gakun?” Tohru smiled up at Gackt, pulling the man’s expensive shirt sleeve. His son was on a roll…

“He does, Tohru…very nice.” Gackt spoke the second part more quietly, caught only by himself and Hyde, making the older man flush. Gackt turned his eyes to Hyde, smiling softly as the music played, “I enjoy this song very much…the expression of love you have…it’s lovely.”

“T-thank you, Gacchan…” He blushed softly before watching with the other men, reaching down to pet his son’s hair, making the boy curl up against his side with a giggle. As the video ended Gackt got up from his seat, announcing dinner was done. You got up first, heading to the kitchen as he gave a thank you to his housemate; Gackt offering a hand for Hyde to take, helping him up from the couch with another one of his smiles.

It was going to be a long night.

*~*

Dinner was finished around an hour later, Tohru having only a small amount of curry while he ate food Gackt prepared for him separately, the spices being too much for the small child. As they finished, You announced he would be leaving, saying something along the lines of ‘seeing Chacha about a song’, only to get the response ‘Of course its for a song, You-kun’ from Gackt a moment later. The other man left in a flushed huff, hitting Gackt on the back as he did, almost making his friend spit out the curry he was currently eating. They sat at the table for another few minutes, finishing the meal before going back into the living room, Hyde and Gackt sitting back on the couch while Tohru played with the Gundam figures Gackt had bought for him.

“You really do spoil my child, Gacchan.” Hyde chuckled, watching his son play, “he really didn’t need all those things…”

“I know…but I love your son dearly, Haido…and I want to make him feel he has a place here as well.” Gackt smiled to him, sitting closer as they spoke, his arm eventually finding its way to the back of the couch around Hyde.

“I really appreciate it…” Hyde looked up to Gackt, offering him a small smile, feeling soft butterflies in his stomach as the other sat closer to him, wanting nothing more to have that arm draped around his shoulder instead of the couch. He blushed at the thought, earning a worried look from the other.

“Haido…is something wrong?” Gackt brought his other hand over to place it on the other’s chin, lifting it up to get a better look at him. He took in the flushed cheeks and slight twitch when his hand touched the other’s skin as a bad sign, drawing his hand away quickly, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to-”

“No! …No…its not you, Gacchan.” Hyde blushed again, lowering his eyes, chewing on his lower lip as he searched for the right words, “I mean…it is you, but its not…”

“Haido…” Gackt lifted his chin again, this time running his hand cautiously over the other’s cheek, feeling his soft skin. Hyde felt his cheeks light up again, but leaned into the soft touches, his own hand reaching out to rest of Gackt’s knee, petting it gently.

“Gacchan, I-”

“Don’t speak…” Gackt cut him off quickly, lifting his head to look directly into the other’s eyes, his own contact covered ones smoldering with emotions, “please…don’t speak…” He pulled Hyde’s face closer with the slight tug of his chin, bringing his own face in close to the other’s; wanting the feel of his lips on the other’s.

Hyde felt his eyes shut as he other closed in on him, hand gripping the material of Gackt’s leather pants as he drew close, about to brush lips with the other when a voice called out.

“Gakun! Are you going to kiss daddy?” Tohru was sitting at the foot of the couch, surprising both men nearly out of their skins. The boy was smiling widely, eyes lit up, “Gakun, do you like daddy? If you were going to kiss him, then you must, right?”

“Tohru, I-”

“We better get going…” Hyde sat up quickly from the couch, grabbing Tohru from the floor, as well as the boy’s new toys before jetting towards the front door. He was in the middle of putting his son’s shoes on when Gackt came into the front entrance, looking over to the man…sadly?

“Haido, I…please listen-”

“I need to go, Gackt…” Hyde looked back to his friend, still flushed from the almost kiss they shared, his body shivering, “If I don’t…I don’t think I can say no to you…”

Gackt was surprised by the other’s confession, watching him put his shoes on after taking care of Tohru. Gackt went over to the hall closet, retrieving his jacket and upon returning, slipped it onto Hyde’s body, holding him close for a brief moment.

“Please come back…don’t run away from me…” He gripped Hyde’s shoulders for a moment before holding him gently, whispering in his ear, “Don’t run away from this.”

Hyde blushed gently, leaning into the hold as he spoke softly, “I don’t want to Gackt…I just need time…so please-”

“Come to me when you’re ready…” Gackt kissed his cheek softly before giving him another on the neck; a softer, more intimate kiss, “And only when you’re ready…I think…I think I may love you, Hideto.”

Hyde felt a shiver run though him at the use of his real name, but held in his emotions, too close to giving into the younger man. He pulled away; slowly, before looking back at Gackt with a soft smile, taking Tohru’s hand as they began to leave.

“I’ll come back, Gacchan…please wait for me.” He gave the other one last longing look before closing the front door, walking out to the car with his son.

Gackt stayed in the entrance for another few moments before going to sit back onto the couch he and Hyde had been only a few minutes ago, running his hands over his face and though his hair before letting out a sigh, his body still humming with the smell of Hyde.

“Hideto…come back soon.”


	3. Sweet Depravity -Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you guys really liked the first chapter, so I am now supplying the next chapter for ya. XD I’m thankful for all of those who read and commented and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Thankies! *Gives cookies to those who comment.*  
> And also, I’ve been around two year olds several times my life and they could talk in complete sentences, so…if that bugs you, I apologize. XD Its just how I’m going to write Tohru. He’s nearly three in the story anyhow.  
> Also, THIS.WILL.BE.EDITED. XD I just wanted to get it posted as soon as possible, so forgive the errors for now. It should be edited when the next day or so. Thank you for your patience.  
> And in another note, the return of the L’arc boys as well as…*Drum roll.* YES! Gakun! So read on and enjoy!

Hyde spent the next few days at home, working on lyrics for his next album and spending time with his son, who continued to play with the toys given to him on their last visit to Gackt’s. Looking down to his son who sat on the floor, he watched Tohru for a good few minutes, smiling softly at the boy’s obvious amusement while he played. Letting his eyes go from his son to the toys, he was brought back to that night, the feeling of Gackt’s hands against his shoulders, the softness of those velvety lips as the pressed to his neck.

But most of all, he remembered the love that was laced into everyone of the man’s words to him, the same love he had not felt with anyone else; not even Megumi or Sakura. Wrapping his legs underneath himself, he went back to watching his son again, who’s eyes were now on him.

“Yes Tohru?” Hyde smiled softly to the boy, although the emotion of happiness he wanted to portray did not reach his eyes.

“Daddy…why are you sad?” Tohru asked him after a moment, crawling over to his father and climbing onto his father’s lap ungracefully, but getting there none the less. Hyde held his son close, chuckling a little when he saw the boy had almost taken two of his toys, handing one to his father. He looked it over before his thoughts went back to Gackt again, looking back to Tohru as he pulled him closer.

“Tohru…what do you think of Gakun?” He held the toy his son gave to him at his side while he held Tohru with his other arm.  
“I like Gakun.” Tohru looked up to his father, bouncing the toy gently in his small hands, “Why, daddy?”

Hyde chuckled at the boy’s question and took the toy away for a moment, turning his son around to look down at him. Tohru looked back up to his father as he was turned, his large eyes holding a soft curiosity.

“Daddy…”

“Tohru…your mother…she’s not coming back…” Hyde spoke quietly, trying not to upset the young boy, but knowing it’s better for him to hear it now; even if it was painful.

 

“I know daddy…” Tohru blinked up at him, “are we going to get a new mommy, daddy?” Hyde laughed softly at the boy’s innocence and shook his head, holding him closer.

“Tohru…its hard to explain, but…Gakun wants to-”

“Be my new mommy?” Tohru finished before his father, jumping in the man’s lap excitedly before confusion came over the boys face and he stopped, “wait…Gakun is a boy like you, daddy. He can’t be a mommy!”

“No, Tohru…” Hyde chuckled at the boy, pulling him back to look at his face with a smile, “No, Gakun can’t be a mommy…but he wants to be a daddy; like me. Do you understand?”

“Gakun is going to take care of us, daddy?” Tohru looked up at his father hopefully, breaking out in a smile when Hyde nodded his head, shoving his face into his chest, nuzzling, “I’m glad…I like Gakun a lot, daddy…” Tohru spoke before yawning, nuzzling closer to his father. Hyde watched his son fall into a peaceful sleep before sighing, hugging his son even closer to him.

“I do too, Tohru…and I hope he’ll take care of both of us…” He gave his son one last loving look before picking him up gently, going to put the boy in bed for the night before going to his own room, hoping sleep would give him a rest from all the thoughts going around his head.

*~*

“DIOHA-CHAN!!” Hyde felt his body twitch at the loud shout of his bassist from L’arc en ciel, giving the techie he was speaking to an apologetic smile before turning around, enveloped into a hug. “Dioha-chan! How are you?” Tetsu grinned big, being followed up by the other members of L’arc, Sakura included.

“Fine, Tetsu, now that you have shouted into my ear.” Hyde spoke seriously before smiling to him, turning to the other’s, “Thanks for coming guys…although you didn’t really need to.”

“Are you kidding? Our little Haido performing his solo stuff? We had to come and watch.” Ken smiled to him, reaching over to ruffle the other’s hair, much to Hyde’s annoyance.

“And besides, if you screw up, we can just make fun of you later.” Yukihiro joked, letting out a mocked gasp as Hyde reached out and hit his arm, faking great pain as he held his arm.

“Hello, Haido-chan.” Sakura smiled and went to hug the other, feeling the other stiffly return said hug, but choosing to ignore it, blaming it on nervousness, “You’ve certainly come a long way haven’t you, Haido-chan?”

“I suppose. Thank you, Sakura.” He spoke dryly, the last person he wanted to see being the man right in front of him. His body stiffened ,however, when Sakura brought him into a hug, feeling the other’s hot breath on his ear, making his body shiver.

“Now that she’s out of your life…why don’t we get back together, Hideto?” Sakura changed to the vocalists real name, petting one of Hyde’s sides, despite the looks of disgust and confusion he received from the L’arc en ciel members. Hyde pushed back against the other, feeling extremely uncomfortable wrapped in the man’s arms, his nervousness around the man showing plainly as he spoke next.

“P-please Sakura, stop being foolish.” He tried to push away again, but felt the man unwilling to let him go.

“What…you don’t have anyone new, do you?” Sakura spoke, his tone getting slightly demanding, Ken beginning to take a step forward to break them up, worry obvious in his demeanor.

“Sakura, that’s enough-”

“Hideto!” All of the men’s heads turn to look towards the direction of the voice, an elegantly dressed Gackt following it. His legs were covered in his usual charcoal black leather pants, while his chest was covered in a silky red shirt, matching half of the roses that the man carried, while the other half were a dark blue. Hyde pulled away from Sakura while the man was distracted, walking over to Gackt with a nervous smile.

“Gacchan-”

“Hideto, is everything alright?” Gackt seemed to recognize the emotion behind his smile and held the roses away, brushing a hand on the other’s cheek gently.

“Y-yes, I’m fine, Gacchan…just a little nervous about the performance, ne?” Hyde smiled up at him before looking towards the roses, blushing softly, “are those…?”

“Oh, yes.” Gackt chuckled before handing them to the other man, smiling in full force, “roses…suit you nicely. Beautiful and romantic, but also deadly,” he plucked one of the roses out of the bunch, pressing it to Hyde’s lips, smiling, “ne, Hideto?”

“G-Gacchan.” Hyde blushed brightly before chuckling, taking that rose and giving it to gackt, taking the others, “keep that one…so we match…that is, if you’re staying?”

“And miss your beautiful voice singing, you’re mad, Hideto.” Gackt chuckled and pocketed the rose gently, petting his cheek again, “I know you said to wait…but may I see you after the performance? It wont be for very long, if it bothers you.”

“No! No….that would be nice.” Hyde smiled gently to him, unconsciously leaning into that touch, “So…I’ll see you after the performance then…”

“Good luck, Hideto.” Gackt leaned forward to kiss the cheek he had been petting before walking away, leaving the blushing Hyde behind, cradling the roses close to his chest and even closer to his heart.

“Gackt…”

“Huh, Haido?” Ken came up behind him, his eyes roaming the large group of flowers while Hyde watched Gackt walk away. He eyed his friend before chuckled, pinching Hyde’s cheek to bring him back to the world, “Gakuto-san’s really falling for you, isn’t he?”

Hyde blinked to his friend before blushing, looking down at the roses. “Yeah…”

“He’s good for you.” Ken whispered into his ear, taking one of the blue roses out of the bunch, smiling, “So don’t let this one get away, right?” Ken walked away before Hyde could response, handing the rose to Yukihiro with a joking suggestive grin, making Tetsu shout loudly.

Hyde held the roses closer, a tiny smile playing on his lips, completely missing the look of utter hate and loathing Sakura gave his roses, the other man wanted nothing more than the smash them to pieces and claim Hyde as his own. He began to smile wickedly as Hyde was called back onto the stage, watching the man flush in apology and race off.

He would make Hyde his, whether the man wanted it or not.

~*~

Hyde found himself backstage, relaxing after the short, however difficult performance. Sighing, he leaned against one of the walls in the hallway, trying to get a breather before he went out, already expecting to be drawn into a tight hug by Tetsu. Closing his eyes for the briefest moment, he heard his name being called by the one man who made his heart race and upon opening his eyes, was greeted by the site of Gackt, still pocketing the rose from earlier.

“Gacchan…”

“Your show was fantastic, Hideto.” Gackt smiled to the other, walking up to give him a gentle hug, “And your vocals during ‘Jesus Christ’….they were heart wrenching. But in a good way, of course.” The other clarified, chuckling softly, “However, I think I enjoyed… ‘Season’s Call’ the most…it’s a very lovely song and-”

“It’s about you.” Hyde spoke before he could stop himself, blushing as Gackt stopped speaking the look the other over, “the whole song…it’s about you.”

“Hideto-”

“Gackt, I think…I really love you. I really, really love you.” He blurted out, face red and hands shaking, unable to stop himself, “I-I think I’m ready for you, Gackt, but I’m not sure if right now is-” Hyde was stopped, however, when Gackt pressed a finger to his lips, moving his own body in to press against Hyde’s, pushing the other against the wall. “G-Gackt…”

“Camui, Hideto…Camui.” He corrected the other, leaning down to kiss his neck gently, working a thigh in between the other’s legs, “when we’re like this…” he didn’t continue, however, for his lips were working the other’s neck, kissing and biting, varying between gentle and passionate.

Hyde let out a loud gasp, feeling himself harder against Gackt’s thigh as he arched his neck onto the wall he was pressed to, mewling as the kisses started running over his throat. “C-Camui…I-”

“Please don’t talk, Hideto.” Gackt paused for a moment, taking the other man’s face in his hands and kissing his forehead, moving his lips down to ghost against Hyde’s, “just feel…” He pressed his lips against Hyde’s for the first time, his lips working against the other’s until that mouth opened, letting his tongue slide inside, let himself memorize all of Hyde’s mouth.

“C-Camui!” Hyde whimpered in the kiss, drawing away for a short breath before kissing the man just as passionately as Gackt was to him, arms working themselves onto his chest, feeling the rose in Gackt’s shirt pocket, but ignoring it, his hands crushing it underneath the hold he had on the other. It didn’t seem to bother the other for a second, but stirred him on, pressing Hyde more forcefully against the wall and devouring his mouth, hands working his hips for a moment before reaching around to grab his backside in a death grip, grinding Hyde’s hips into his own. Hyde whimpered when their kiss and drew back again, gasping in a breath as he felt the other ground his thigh against his erection, his own rubbing though his jeans against Gackt’s belly. Letting his head be guided back and to the side, his offered his neck to the other, Gackt’s lips instantly latching on and sucking; intent on leaving large bruises of ownership on the other’s skin.

Hyde felt himself starting to lose his senses and try to push the other off him before things got too out of hand; knowing anyone, including the press could walk in this hall and see them. “Camui, please, we need to stop…”

Gackt gave his neck a soft suck before he let go, gasping from the electric energy around them, drawing his head back before looking down at the other, loving the flush that went over Hyde’s body; loving more so, it was him that caused it and no one else.

“Forgive me…I got out of hand.” He chuckled softly, brushing a hand over the other’s cheek before kissing it, “I’m sorry if I rushed you…”

“No, if felt amazing, Camui…” Hyde smiled gently, opening his eyes softly to look up at him with a smile, blushing as he pressed his hand to the bruise slowly developing on his neck, chuckling, “I better hide that from the guys…they’ll tease me for weeks…”  
Gackt chuckled and nodded, drawing away from the other to give him more breathing room, taking in the other’s aroused state with longing. “I love you, Hideto…and I want to do whatever I can for you…”

Hyde looked back up to the other once he took a breath and smiled softly, trying to act as calm as he could although his body still hummed for contact with the other. “Just…maybe later tonight, Camui? I need to go pick up Tohru from Megumi‘s…and ask Tetsu and Yukkie to watch him for me.” He looked up at the other hopefully, his hands twining together.

“Of course, Hideto.” Gackt smiled gently before giving him a soft kiss on the lips goodbye, “besides…if I took you home now, you wouldn’t make it over to the babysitter til morning.” He gave the other a grin before getting swatting away playfully.

“Get out of here, Camui, before the press see us like this…” He smiled to the other, waving goodbye before he took a moment to try and regain his composure; achieving it only when the other was clearly out of site, “that man…” He smiled gently, his arms drawing around himself as he gave a breathy side, the smile growing wider.

That was, until, another voice called out.

“Hello, Hideto.” Sakura appeared from around the opposite corner Gackt had left, nearly scaring the man out of his skin.

“Sakura! What are you doing back here?” Hyde pushed himself away from the wall, walking as nonchalantly as he could with an erection, “weren’t you waiting with the guys?” He began to walk past the other man, but was stopped, pushed violently back a few feet. “Sakura, what the hell?!”

“You’re going to fuck him, aren’t you?” Sakura asked angrily, pushing the man again, “or are you going to ask him to fuck you? Beg him until you feel his hot dick inside you…?”

“Sakura, what are you-” But he was cut off by a violent smack hitting him across the face, sending him reeling to the floor. He sat up to regain his balance, but was pushed back up and towards the exit, Sakura forcing it the whole time. “Sakura, what are you doing?!”

“What does it look like, honey?” Sakura pushed him outside, avoiding people as well as the Ken and the other’s, towards Hyde’s car that was parked, “I’m going to take you home and do what Gackt intends on doing before him.”


End file.
